


An Old Friend's Enigma

by Charmanderxerneas



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: I'll update the tags as I add more chapters!!!, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmanderxerneas/pseuds/Charmanderxerneas
Summary: Professor Hershel Layton and Flora Reinhold visit America to solve a mystery that was sent to them by Luke Triton. While solving the mystery of "The Duke of Deception", they run into Phoenix Wright, who's lost his job and adopted a daughter. Phoenix and Hershel work together to solve the case, while reconnecting for the first time in a few years, growing more fond of each other as they learn about and work through their problems.





	1. Chapter One

“Dear Professor Layton,

It’s been awhile since we said goodbye. How have you been? I'm all settled in and making new friends here. I'm writing to you because something deeply puzzling happened here recently. It seems like the sort of mystery that's tailor-made for Professor Layton and his apprentice. I don't think anyone else could get to the bottom of this. I've enclosed a document with this letter that will tell you more about the situation.”

~~~

“Starting about a month ago, there have been attacks. There's a famous magician troupe called, ‘Troupe Gramarye’. The main troupe has really famous magicians, who've been in a bit of hot water recently due to some troubles with a murder around a year ago. But now, some smaller magician troupes are being attacked. A few magicians have been killed by a man calling himself, “The Duke of Deception”. Some people are saying the incidents are linked to Troupe Gramarye, but it's hard to say for sure. I could tell you more about the case if you wanted to take it up. Until then, I hope to get your reply!

Your apprentice number one,  
Luke triton”

 

~~~

It had been a few weeks since Hershel Layton had received the letter that brought him to his new mystery over in America. He now stood in the airport, trunk in hand and holding Flora Reinhold, his daughter’s hand. They had just exited the plane and were heading towards the front of the crowded building, as Flora was reading through the letter for what seemed like the tenth time.  
“Wow Professor, I don’t think I’ve ever come all the way to a different country before… much less to solve a mystery! This is going to be so exciting!” Flora kept close as she read through the letter.  
The professor chuckled a bit, “Yes Flora, it can certainly be considered exciting, although we should remain focused. The letter seems to imply that it’s going to be a very dangerous case.”  
She pouted a bit, “I know! It’s not like I don’t know how your adventures can be… but you don’t have to worry about me, I’ll be fine!”  
“Alright Flora…” He had a bit of a worried tone to his voice, though he wasn’t going to push it any further. Just a few weeks earlier, he had been very hesitant to bring her at all, considering the letter had mentioned a few deaths, and he didn’t want Flora to come into harm’s way. But after pleading and promising she would stay safe on the journey, here she was, walking with the professor through the airport.  
“Professor!!!” There was a shout behind them, and when they turned they saw a familiar face running up to them from a crowded waiting area. The boy sped over and practically tackled the Professor in a hug.  
Hershel laughed a bit, “Luke my boy! It’s great to see you again!” He gave Luke a bit of a hug back, before Luke stepped away and adjusted his hat a bit.  
He had a huge smile on his face and he started excitedly, “I’ve got so much to tell you about how my time here has been- oh! Flora! I didn’t know you were coming!”  
Flora giggled a bit, “Well, I wasn’t going to stay home while the Professor left for America for who knows how long.”  
At that moment, a woman walked over to the group from where Luke had been, she smiled at them, “Hello Hershel, it’s nice to see you again!”  
Layton adjusted his hat, “Ah, Brenda! How have you been?”  
“I’ve been doing quite well! It did take some adjusting getting used to our new life here in America, but I feel as if it’s been going well for us here. I’ve been getting used to my new job, as has my husband, and Luke’s been making new friends and getting used to his new school.”  
“That sounds wonderful!” Layton said, as he watched Luke drag his suitcase over from where he had been sitting.  
As soon as he had set his suitcase down by the Professor, his mother started addressing him, “Now Luke, you made sure to pack all your clothes and the things you’ll need, yes? And you promise you’ll behave yourself when you’re with the Professor, and-”  
“Muuuum! I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it! After all, I’m a gentleman in training! I’ll behave, I promise!” he had a bit of confidence about him as he said this, before he smiled and gave her one last hug.  
Layton looked on fondly as they said their final goodbyes, “Well Luke, are you ready to go?”  
Luke stood up, standing tall, “Yup!” He pulled his suitcase a bit closer to him.  
Professor nodded, “Alright then. It was nice seeing you again Brenda.”  
“And you as well. I’ll see you in a few weeks then, Luke!”  
Luke waved at her as they started to walk off, “You too! Bye mum!”  
~~~  
It wasn’t long until the group was seated in the Laytonmobile, as Professor started driving down the road leading out of the busy airport.  
Flora leaned forward excitedly in her seat a bit, “So Luke, can you tell us more about this case that we’ve taken up?”  
Luke pulled out his little journal that he wrote notes in, “Well, there’s really a lot to the case, but we still have a lot to learn about it… The Duke Of Deception has been attacking magicians, so I’ve been trying to find out as much as I can about it, but… It’s been kind of difficult, since most of public doesn’t know much about the incidents.”  
Layton seemed to be thinking, “Hmm… I suspect it’ll be more difficult to crack this case without the help of the scotland yard, but we’ll manage. Luke, can you tell us where the last attack was at?”  
“...Oh, ok! Hmm, let’s see here…” Luke flipped a few pages back in his notebook. “... Ah! The last attack was at a circus called, ‘Circus Big top’!”  
“Alright. Then we’ll head there and ask around to see if anyone knows anything about the incidents.” Professor took a turn in the road.  
Flora was looking out the window, “Good idea Professor. Maybe someone will know something, or we could find out if anyone else is working on the case.”  
And so Professor, Luke and Flora headed towards the Big top Circus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Layton, Luke and Flora begin to investigate the circus, though they face a bit of trouble getting in.

Layton, Luke and Flora exited the Laytonmobile as they pulled up to the Big Top circus. It wasn't long though, before they realized just how difficult investigating this case would be.  
“Hold it, pal! The circus is off limits to the public right now!” the entrance to the main tent was being blocked by a man wearing a raggedy green coat.  
“Ah, pardon me…” the Professor adjusted his hat a bit, “...yes, it's understandable that it would be closed to the public, considering the recent attacks, Mr…?”  
The man grinned and flashed his badge, “Police detective Dick Gumshoe!” He put his badge away and crossed his arms, “...And unless you're part of the police investigation team or you have a warrant, I can't just let any fancy pants with a top hat into a crime scene!”  
Luke stepped forward a bit defensively, “Hey! He's not just any old fancy pants with a top hat! That's Professor Hershel Layton, and he's one of the most renowned puzzle solvers and archeologists in all of London!”  
“Luke.” The Professor put his hand on his shoulder, “...A true gentleman always remembers to stay calm and polite.”  
Detective Gumshoe gave them a sort of understanding smile. “Sorry pals. I still can't let you in. You might as well be on your way out!”  
~~~  
Luke was grumbling while they walked away from the tent, “...it's not fair! When we were in London, we could investigate any case we wanted, and the yard would usually help us!”  
“We're not in London anymore, Luke…” reminded the Professor, “...Come now. We may not be allowed inside, though we could still walk around the circus, and perhaps we could talk to someone about the incident.”  
So Professor and his kids walked around the big tent. Luke had his nose glued to his journal, which he was jotting down notes in.  
“...Professor, I don't see anyone we can talk to....” Flora had a worried tone to her voice. Indeed, everyone seemed rather busy. There was yellow police tape blocking off several areas, and behind it, tons of police officers and some detectives were running around, talking to people and examining different pieces of evidence. There someone that looked like a forensic scientist, some people in suits were taking pictures, and…  
“...Professor.” Flora had stopped, “What is that little girl doing over there?”  
“Huh?” Luke looked up from his writing, “...What little girl?”  
There did seem to be a little girl standing a bit of a way from them across the yellow police tape, talking to one of the police officers. It was too far to hear their conversation, though she was still easily seen from where Luke, Flora, and the Professor were standing. She wore a red top hat, and a cape matching in color. A black dress could be seen underneath.  
“...Why, she appears to be no more than 8 or 9… what is a young lady like that doing at a murder crime scene?” asked the Professor.  
At that moment, the police officer walked away, and the girl seemed to notice the Professor. She approached them.  
When she was close enough to the yellow police line, she stared up at Layton with big, wondrous eyes, “...Excuse me mister. You seem awfully suspicious. Are you a witness?”  
He stepped back a bit, seeming a bit startled, “A… witness, my dear?”  
She grinned, “Yeah! A witness! To the murder!” She seemed eager to hear anything he might say.  
Layton looked a bit stunned, “...U-um… No, I’m afraid I didn’t witness the crime…”  
“Aw phooey!” she snapped her fingers, a look of disappointment on her face, “I was really hoping for some exciting testimony!”  
The Professor kneeled down a bit, so he was on the girl’s level, “...I-If I may, miss…?”  
“...My name is Trucy!” She adjusted her hat proudly.  
“Trucy… May I ask what you’re doing here at the circus?” The Professor, though his voice was drenched with concern, was calm.  
“Hmm ...” She stared at them, a mysterious look in her eyes as she seemed to hide herself in her cloak a bit, “...Promise not to tell anyone?” she asked.  
Hershel, though that only seemed to make him have a more confused and worried expression, nodded.  
“...” Trucy smiled, and stood tall, “...I’m a top secret, investigator!”  
“An investigator?” Luke seemed skeptical, as he crossed his arms and glared at her a bit. “...You couldn’t be an investigator, you’re too young!”  
Luke’s attitude didn’t seem to put too much of a damper on her spirits, “Don’t worry about that! I’ll have you know that I’m very professional in my line of work!”  
“...Miss Trucy.” Layton’s voice was gentle. “May I ask how you came to be an investigator? It is an unusual occupation for a young girl such as yourself to be in.”  
“Well, my daddy asked me to help look for clues about the murder!” She had a cheerful smile on her face again.  
“Your father did, my dear?” Layton asked.  
“Yeah! Daddy’s the best!” Trucy giggled a bit.  
“Could we meet your dad?” asked Flora.  
“Sure thing! I’m sure he’d love to meet a fancy top hat man!” She then proceeded to crawl underneath the yellow police line.  
The group stared at her bewildered as she did this. “Is… Is that legal?” Luke asked, “To just… crawl under those?”  
“Don’t worry!” Trucy popped back up, now outside of the investigation area, “The police won’t mind! After all, I’m a professional secret investigator!” She then started to march off in the opposite direction, “Now, follow me!”  
~~~  
The group eventually made their way to the front of the circus again, back at the entrance of the main tent, where the raggedy green coat detective was still standing. He was barking orders at some of the police officers, at least, until he spotted Layton.  
“Hey! I thought I told you pals that you weren’t allowed entrance!” He crossed his arms, a very upset tone to his voice, “You guys are going to have to get out of here, or else I’ll have to-”  
“Hiya, detective Gummy!” Trucy stepped out in front of the small group, a grin on her face.  
“Oh! Trucy!” Detective Gumshoe froze, “Just… Just what are you doing out here?”  
“I made some new friends!” Trucy turned to Layton and the others, “Gummy, this is Mr. tophat, Mr. blue hat, and Ms. no hat!”  
“T-trucy!” Gumshoe looked concerned, his voice had a bit of desperation in it, “Don’t you remember what your dad told you about talking to strangers?”  
“I sure do! And speaking of daddy… I want him to meet my new friends!” Trucy gave Gumshoe a big, innocent smile.  
The detective sighed, “...Alright then Trucy. I’ll walk you to where they’re investigating…”  
He took the young girl’s hand, and turned to the Professor, “Well pals, come this way.”  
~~~  
Inside of the circus tent, there was more commotion than in the blocked off areas outside. There seemed to be twice as many people running around, and the smell of popcorn and candy from the circus clashed with something else… was it blood from the crime scene? Or perhaps it was chemicals from some sort of test the forensic scientists had done. It was a crowded area, and Flora and Luke had to practically grab onto the Professor’s sleeve to not get lost. Detective Gumshoe lead them over to a slightly less crowded area, with only a few people standing around.  
Trucy’s face lit up as they approached two men who were discussing what looked like important matters with each other. She rushed over into the arms of the shorter of the two, “Daddy!”  
The man was wearing what looked like a rather old grey sweater. It had a few, small purple stains on it. He also adorned a bright blue beanie, with blinding pink letters that read, “PAPA”, as well as a few odd looking buttons pinned onto the front of the hat.  
The man laughed, “Hey Trucy! What have you been up to?”  
“I made some new friends!” She said, pointing to the Professor and his children.  
When the man’s eyes met Hershel’s, his expression immediately became one of recognition. “...Hey! Professor! Long time no see!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor, Luke and Flora encounter a friend from the past.

Despite how ungentlemanly staring at one may be, it was all the Professor could do. This man seemed incredibly unkempt. His messy and lazy appearance conveyed no concern for how he may be perceived at all, what with the stains on his mismatched attire and his unshaven stubble. Despite this, he had a calm, certain aura about him that almost made him respectable. The confidence in his eyes spoke volumes when he hadn’t said nary more than a few words. Beyond that…. This man had recognized Hershel. When had he ever met an extraordinary man? Especially since Hershel hadn’t been to America for over half a decade, when an important archeological find had called him there for a few short weeks. Surely this man couldn’t possibly have any connection to Hershel. Though tugging at the back of Layton’s mind, it was undeniable that this man was strikingly familiar… Had they met before?  
“........I’m sorry. Do I know you?” The professor adjusted his hat, keeping his eyes locked on this man.   
His face immediately faltered, though he quickly regained his calm smile, “....Come on, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.”  
Trucy, who was clinging close to this man’s leg, looked up at him, her eyebrows creased. “....Daddy? Do you know him?”  
The man, just as Hershel, did not drop his gaze from the Professor’s eyes, “....I do. We worked together to solve a big mystery around two years ago…” He put his hand to his chin, “...Though, I don’t know why he doesn’t seem to remember…”  
That serene, truthful voice sent a chill down the Professor’s spine, his mind racing. He did recognize this man, though he was still uncertain as to why. Where had he heard that voice before?  
After a moment, the man chuckled and looked down. Shadows hid his eyes with a mysterious air, as the man smiled, “...Well. If the Professor doesn’t remember, I guess I’m going to have to refresh his memory.”  
Luke clung close to the Professor. He was staring at the man with the same confused recognition Layton had, trying to solve the puzzle of when they had met this stranger before.   
“...Professor Hershel Layton…” The man began to approach him, “....We’ve come to visit your office a few times since that mystery. Even calling and writing frequently. Though the first time we met was back in London… that is, that secret town in London… Labyrinthia.”  
The puzzle pieces clicked into place. Hershel’s eyes widened at that single word. Labyrinthia. The entire mystery came back to Hershel in that moment. “....Phoenix Wright?”  
Phoenix smiled. “...The one and only. It’s been a few months since we’ve written each other…. Doesn’t seem like much time to forget someone in.” He had a carefree yet honest laugh.  
“...I certainly haven’t forgotten, but… pardon me for saying…. You seem almost unrecognizable.” Hershel still seemed a bit taken aback by the revelation of who this ‘stranger’ was.   
Phoenix laughed again, “Oh yeah? I guess I have changed a bit over these last few months… ever since I got Trucy…” He had a fondness in his eyes as he looked down at her.  
The Professor was calm once again, he adjusted his hat, “So, young miss Trucy here is your daughter?”  
“Yes. She’s one of the smartest kids I’ve met” He picked up his daughter, who’s smile was bright and happy.   
“So you’ve met Mr. Top hat man before, daddy? Wow!!!” Trucy turned her head to the Professor, Luke and Flora, “See? My daddy used to be super famous! He knows a lot of people… One day I’m gonna be that famous, when I become a famous magician!”  
“A magician?” Luke asked, “I thought you said you were an investigator…”   
Trucy hopped down from her father’s arms, “I am! I’m just working as an investigator for daddy right now. But most of the time, I’m an amazing magician!!” She tipped her hat grinning, before pulling on her cape to make it swoosh through the air dramatically. “I’ve made many a person dazzled away!”  
Luke adjusted his cap, his expression still a bit puzzled, “...You seem to be doing a lot of things for just a little girl…”  
“...” Trucy gave him a glare, a pouty look on her face, with her hands on her hips, “...Well, I don’t see you impressing the world with your skills in any way.”  
“...Now now, Trucy…” The man who had been standing next to Phoenix now stepped forward, and after taking a moment to look at him, Hershel recognized him instantly. He wore an elegant red suit, with hand sewn details on the sleeves and pockets that must have made the suit expensive. A silk, white cravat was tied around his neck. Unlike Phoenix, since this man’s last encounter with the Professor he had hardly changed at all, aside from now wearing a pair of shiny new reading glasses.   
Hershel smiled, “...Chief prosecutor Edgeworth. What a pleasure to see you again.”  
“...As it is to see you. I see you have Luke with you…” He paused to push his glasses up, “....am I correct in assuming that this is the daughter you’ve written to us about? I don’t believe we’ve met.”   
“Ah, yes…” Hershel put his arm around her shoulder as a fond father should, “...This is my daughter, Flora. I decided that it would be good to take her on one of our cases… much safer than leaving her alone in London.”  
“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Wright. Dad does talk about you an awful lot… though I didn’t imagine we’d be meeting here on an exciting mystery!” Flora smiled.  
Luke was also in high spirits at having run into Phoenix Wright and his family. He walked up with a big grin, “It’s been a long time since we’ve seen you, Mr. Wright! Are you guys also investigating this case?”  
Phoenix nodded, “We are. Truce and I decided to help out Edgeworth in his investigation, he’s prosecuting the suspect.”  
“Prosecuting, eh? That’s like what Mr. Barnham did in Labyrinthia!” Luke stood tall and proud as he drew this connection.  
“....I must say, I’m rather surprised you’re assisting the prosecution in this case, Mr Wright… are you not defending the suspect?” Hershel was calm in asking.   
Phoenix froze a bit, and something about his demeanor and expression changed in that brief moment. Though it only lasted a few seconds, “...Ah. Yes, it is… a bit strange not to be defending anyone in an investigation…”  
“....” Hershel stared for a moment, taking a brief note of Phoenix’s abnormal reaction.  
“...Did you come all the way from London just to investigate this case, Layton?” Miles interjected into the awkward pause left by the two.  
“Why, yes. I received a letter from Luke, telling me about the recent magician murders that have occured here in America. Though our investigation has only just begun, and I’ll admit that without much compliance with the police, we haven’t made much headway or gathered anything regarding this mystery.” The Professor explained.  
“...If that’s the case, you could work with me, Edgeworth and Trucy. The police will let us investigate anything! After all, Edgeworth is the chief prosecutor. If you’d like, we can head back to my agency right now to discuss the files and evidence we’ve gathered thus far.” Phoenix chuckled a bit, “...Trucy has been here at this crime scene for a few hours now. I’m sure she’s probably getting a bit tired. We can take a break, and all get on the same page in this investigation”  
“...What a wonderful idea, Mr. Wright. Thank you, your help with this is invaluable.” thanked Hershel.  
“Oh, don’t mention it… I’m sure we could use a man with a brain as big as yours to help solve this case…” He then called out, “Trucy!!!”   
Trucy, having grown bored of the adults conversation long ago, had dragged Luke and Flora off, back to where the detective Dick Gumshoe had been. Trucy was practically running in circles while bothering him, happily explaining away about the case and her new friends. Phoenix, Miles and Hershel approached.  
“...Come on Trucy. You and I are gonna head back to the office with the Professor and his kids. I know that we’re getting a lot closer to cracking this case.” Phoenix grinned a bit, knowing that prospect would excite his daughter.   
The detective seemed a bit taken aback, “You mean… You actually know these pals, pal?”  
“Yes. Professor Hershel Layton is a good friend of mine… we solved a case a year or so back…” After a pause, Phoenix turned and looked Gumshoe in the eye, “...Detective Gumshoe. He’s going to be solving this case with us. Would you let him have access in investigating the crime scene and looking at the police files?”  
“.....You know pal, I’m not even technically supposed to be letting you do that…” He shook his head in a tired sense.  
“...Well, Professor Layton is pretty renowned for being a brilliant mystery solver…. I’m sure letting a few more people help with the case wouldn’t hurt, especially if they’re a genius.” Phoenix pressed on.  
Hershel’s voice had grown quiet, though a bit stern “...Mr. Wright. I really don’t think it’d be appropriate for me to be illegally granted access to a crime scene if it’s not allowed by-”  
He was interrupted by a defeated sigh from the detective, “....Alright pals… but this is the last time I’m bending the rules for ya! You how bad it’d be if the higher ups found out…”  
“Thank you detective. Now, we’ll we going. Come on Trucy.” Phoenix took his daughter’s hand.   
“Is papa coming with us?” Trucy asked, looking at Edgeworth.  
“...I’ll join you at home later, Trucy. I’ve got a few more responsibilities here at the crime scene.” Edgeworth answered calmly.  
“Alright!!” Trucy beamed, “Then let’s head back to the agency!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix is made to tell the truth to Layton.

As soon as the group entered the agency, Luke was immediately tackled.  
“LUKE!!!”  
“Ah!! M-Miss Maya!!”  
Luke was swept up, trapped in her excited embrace, “Oh, it’s so good to see you!!!”  
Phoenix set Trucy, who had been carried piggyback to the office, down. He groaned a bit pained as he rubbed his back.  
“Miss Fey!” The Professor’s smile had warmth behind it, “It’s wonderful to see you again. I do hope you’ve been well.”  
“...Nick!” Maya released Luke and punched Phoenix on the arm. “Why didn’t you tell me Luke and the Professor were coming to visit?!?”  
“Ow! Hey…” Phoenix grabbed his arm, a bit hurt, “...Don’t blame me! I didn’t know they were coming!”  
“...I was called here to solve the mystery of the Duke of Deception.” explained the Professor. “Encountering Mr. Wright was just a matter of coincidence.”  
“Oh, so you’re working on this case too?” Maya tilted her head, pondering, “...Well, I knew Nick would probably need help from someone smarter than him, like you Professor!”  
“Is that so?” Hershel chuckled softly.  
Phoenix blushed, a bit embarrassed from Maya’s lighthearted berating of his intelligence.  
Luke was looking about the small room, “Wow…. It’s almost as cluttered as it is in the Professor’s office! I expected it to be… a lot cleaner from the pictures you sent us Maya…”  
Trucy had climbed up on the couch, and was beginning to settle down in the comfortable looking pillows. “What do you mean? It’s perfect in here! We’ve been renovating this place ever since I moved in.”  
Layton adjusted his hat, “...Well, I’d expect a lawyer such as yourself to have a well-kept office, as to keep all your files organized.”  
With that, the room froze. The walls and everything in them grew silent.  
After a few moments, Maya shifted and broke the silence, “Um….. Nick…. You… Haven’t told the Professor yet, have you???”  
Phoenix was still, and hesitated before he answered, “Uh….. well…...N-Not yet.”  
“....Told me what?” The Professor locked onto Phoenix’s guilty darting eyes. Phoenix was hiding something.  
“....Hey Trucy!” Maya suddenly sprang up, “Why doesn’t aunt Maya take you to go get some burgers real quick!? I’m sure you’re starving after all that hard work- we can just leave the Professor and ol Nicky here to talk through the boring details of the case all on their own.”  
Trucy bounced up a bit, “Burgers? I love burgers!”  
“Great!” Maya skipped over and scooped the magician up into her arms, before turning to the others, “....We’ll just leave you two to it.”  
As soon as the door to the office slammed shut, The professor turned to and glared at Phoenix, “...Mr. Wright. It appears that you have something to tell me.”  
“....Ah…. yes… well, about that…” Phoenix grinned while rubbing the back of his head, stepping back a bit.  
**“Phoenix Wright**." Hershel’s arms were crossed. “What are you hiding from me?”  
“.....” Phoenix shrunk down a bit, submitting as Hershel’s serious stare drilled into him. “O-oh…. Well…. Something… did happen. Since the last time we wrote, I mean… It was a few months ago, back in April…..” He grew silent and his eyes angled down at the floor.  
The Professor simply waited, not backing down “...Go on, Mr. Wright.”  
“....” Phoenix sighed, delaying the inevitable. He’d realized that he would have to tell Hershel sooner or later, and that he was unlikely to get out of this. “......My attorney’s badge…. It….. was revoked.”  
A moment’s silence, _“....Your badge was what???” ___  
“Y-Yes…” Phoenix found himself meeting Hershel’s eyes, which were widened and shining with shock. “....So… that means I’m essentially… not a lawyer anymore.”  
Hershel stared at Phoenix, examining him with such disbelief it was as if he hadn’t known this man before. “....You were fired?! What on Earth did you do!?”  
Phoenix jumped to his own defense, “It- it wasn’t my fault!..... W-well, not entirely… I may have been a bit ignorant and blind… but-”  
“What do you mean it wasn’t your fault? If you were _fired _, I imagine you must have done something very wrong.” The Professor was usually calm in nature, even when upset he normally thought through all his words and tried to come to a solution in a gentlemanly manner. That only made it more frightening when he lost his composure and acted rather irrationally and aggressively in his anger.__  
Phoenix gulped, “....They… The reason why they took my badge away was because I… I presented a piece of evidence in court… that was found to be forged.”  
“.....Phoenix Wright. Are you telling me that you forged evidence for your own benefit to the case?” Hershel stepped even closer to him, his arms crossed.  
“...No! Of course not! I didn’t know it was forged!” Phoenix began to hold his ground, “...I was only given the evidence a little while before the case had started, and I didn’t have that much time to examine it! I didn’t think there was anything wrong with it, until that flashy young prosecutor began to pick it apart!”  
“......Is that the honest truth??” Hershel’s glare was strong, studying Phoenix for any sign of faltering.  
“....Yes. I would never lie to the court or to you. I only want the truth.” Phoenix’s demeanor seemed to have calmed a bit, as he confidently met Hershel’s eyes.  
“....” After studying him for a moment longer, Hershel shut his eyes, “....I’m disappointed in you, Mr. Wright. I would’ve expected you to be a bit more careful regarding shady evidence given to you, especially before presenting it to a court of law.”  
These words crushed down on Phoenix, the heavy guilt brought along with the disappointment Hershel had with him. He was silent.  
It wasn’t long afterwards when there was a knock at the agency door. Luke and Flora, who had been silently watching the ordeal unfold before them, both immediately stood up, “I’ll get it!!” They ran off, leaving Hershel and Phoenix alone for a moment.  
Shortly after, Maya came carrying Trucy into the room, “...We’re back!!”  
“...Hello Miss. Fey.” Hershel gave her a small smile as he turned his attention away from Phoenix.  
Maya set Trucy down, who ran off to go talk to Flora and Luke, “.....I hope everything went… well here.”  
“...Ah. Yes.” Layton simply said.  
“.....Hey, Maya?” Phoenix stepped forward, “... It’s… time for me to go to work.”  
“...Oh. Right. With the letter.” It was evident Maya was trying to lower her voice, though she had little volume control. “....Do you want me to tuck Trucy in for you then?”  
Phoenix nodded and smiled, “That would be great, thank you Maya.”  
Hershel stepped forward, a slight puzzled nature about him, “...What’s this about?”  
“...Nicky has to go to work!.. If you want to, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you accompanied him.~” Maya grinned.  
“M-Maya, I’m sure the Professor wouldn’t want to be in a place like that…” Phoenix trailed off, nervously glancing to the side and rubbing the back of his hair.  
“...You have a new job Mr. Wright? Well, I’m certain it wouldn’t hurt to see where it is.” Layton adjusted his hat.  
“Great!” Maya clapped her hands together, “I’ll be alright babysitting the kids for a while then.”  
“Babysit?!?” Luke was suddenly at Layton’s side, grabbing at his sleeve with worried eyebrows, “....I don’t need to have a babysitter! Profesor, let me come with you!”  
“...Sorry Luke.” said Phoenix, “... Tonight really isn’t a good night for you to come… You can stay here, with Maya.”  
Luke began to pout, and Layton knelt down to be on his level, “...You’ll be fine. I won’t be long, alright Luke?”  
“...” He nodded, “...Ok Professor…”  
Phoenix checked the clock, “....We should probably go now, It… would be bad if I were to come late.”  
And with that, Hershel and Phoenix left the office.


End file.
